chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Ass Intro
“Good Ass Intro” takes the listener through a joyride as they find Chance expressing how he’s even better then ever before, telling them his past experiences and his future goals, and being confident about himself and his craft with wordplay and alliterations for days. Lyrics BJ The Chicago Kid, Peter Cottontale, Lili K., Kiara Lanier & (Chance the Rapper) Even better than I was the last time baby Ooh ooh ooh ooh (Yo, we back) I'm good, ooh, yeah, I'm good Even better than I was the last time baby Ooh ooh ooh ooh, I'm good (We back and we back and we back) So good... (And we back and we back and we back and we back) Even better than I was the last time 1: Chance The Rapper Rap just make me anxious, and acid made me crazy Them squares just made me looser and that wax just made me lazy And I still make this song, and I'mma make another If you ever actually hit me, better watch out for my brother Better bet I'd take that deal, gotta watch out for my mother Get a watch with all that glitters, come in clutters, different colors Ben-a-Baller, Benford, butlers, chauffeurs, hit a stain-er, did I stutter? Did a ton of drugs and did better than all my Alma mater Motherfucker money dance, hundreds zan, gallon lean Make a joke 'bout Leno's hair then piggy back on Fallon's spleen Balancing on sporadicity and fucking pure joy Nightly searches for a bed and I just came off tour with Troy But I can't complain, I got some motherfucking bitches How many lab partners have I fucked since I got suspended? Mr. Bennett, you done did it, you did it, you did it You did a good ass job, you did a good ass job And I'm good BJ The Chicago Kid, Peter Cottontale, Lili K., & Kiara Lanier Even better than I was the last time baby Ooh ooh ooh ooh, I'm good I'm good, so good... Even better than I was the last time baby Ooh ooh ooh ooh I'm good (Even better than I was the last time) So good... 2: Chance The Rapper Work, work, work, work, bang nigga, bang Twerk, twerk, merge, swerve, dang, pick a lane Flip a bird; pigeon, plane, it's a word, it's a shame But God I'm good, swear I couldn’t be better Kicking dirt on the shirts of the lames Keep a tab on my exes, keep some "x" on my tongue Keep my work out in Texas, that's just me flexing my lungs See them showing they teeth, that's just them flapping they gums If they bite and I'm snapping, clap clap collapsing they lungs Call me Chancelor The Rapper, please say "The Rapper" Magical word (poof), please say 'Kadabra Replay the replays; Green Bay, the Packers Cremate your teammates and freebase the ashes Matches to gas leaks, dusted dusk 'til dawn It's just us, and trust ya bottom, bitch, my stuff the fucking bomb I'm the motherfucking fucker, fuck a niggas fucking dumb This your favorite fucking album, I ain't even fucking done I'm good! IGH! BJ The Chicago Kid, Peter Cottontale, Lili K., & Kiara Lanier Ooh ooh ooh ooh, I'm good Ooh, yeah, I'm good, so good (I'm good, I'm good) Even better than I was the last time baby Ooh ooh ooh ooh (I'm better than the last time, yeah, yeah) I'm good (I'm gonna be) So good... Chance the Rapper (BJ The Chicago Kid, Peter Cottontale, Lili K., & Kiara Lanier) Even better than I was, even better than I was (I'm gonna be so good...) Even better than I was (Ooh, I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be) Even better than I was, even better than I was (I'm gonna be so good...) Even better than I was (So good, so good, so good, yeah I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be I'm gonna be so good...) So So, so So, so So, so, so, so, so, so So, so, so, so, so, IGH (I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be) So, so So, so So, so So, so, so Did a good ass job, did a good ass job And I'm good Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na IGH, IGH, IGH, IGH, IGH IGH Category:Songs Category:Acid Rap Songs